


You Made Me Believe We'd Catch The Rainbow

by Gozufucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dunno what else to tag, F/M, No Dialogue, Spoilers, Tears, chapter 5, it's angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: A snippet of her thoughts at that very moment.





	You Made Me Believe We'd Catch The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a thing I had in mind and put into words. Enjoy. Chapter 5 spoilers, obviously.

He flew, for a whole three or so seconds before the machine carrying him slammed through the floor, disappearing into the chasm it dug up. Her fingers sunk against her palms, nails clawing deep as she almost felt like she was going to tear herself open watching all of this, biting her lower lip as hard as she could. Did she taste blood, or was she just imagining it? She couldn’t know. All of her senses, so finely trained and honed to perfection by those men in suits who bought her to deal death, those senses failed her in this moment.

She knew all too well why he had done what he did. She knew why he was, right now, boring through the earth in preparation for his untimely demise in that death trap he’d been locked into by Monokuma. She saw those few coughs, all the blood, all the suffering he was going through even before he was pushed inside. As much as that IDIOT tried to keep his IDIOT face strong, she knew that the IDIOT was going to die like the IDIOT he was for being such an IDIOT for making her feel so strongly for such an IDIOT. She hoped that the IDIOT would just go and die right now, instead of keeping her in this suspense like the IDIOT he was.

She kept repeating that word in her mind. Idiot. Kaito was an idiot. An absolute idiot that had charmed her so with just how much of a dumbass he could be, just by how stupid he could be, just by how absolutely moronic and unsalvageable his intelligence had been. Yet, he’d charmed her. She felt so strongly, she felt like she was going to die, the trails of tears going down her cheeks feeling like they cut through her skin, cutting arteries as blood was drawn. But it wasn’t. She wasn’t dying or bleeding, the only thing streaming down her face being the tears.

She thought they’d be together through all of this, and survive. He’d promised Saihara and her so much, like the god damn IDIOT he was. They’d be out, and they’d do so much. They’d go out and see the sunlight without a giant wall being between them and the sky, they’d go on those adventures Kaito so often talked about, they’d try so many different foods, they’d go and chase the rainbows, see what lied at the end. There’d be nothing, but that wouldn’t have mattered as long as he was there, alive and well.

Kaito was gone, though. He was gone even before the large machine fell through the roof, Maki’s mind too busy and occupied to even question how it’d gone through the earth, only to then appear from the roof, slamming down and breaking off ruble that fell towards them, with her immobile body only being protected by Keebo as he stepped forwards and took the brunt of the flying pebbles. 

He looked so peaceful. He had a little smile on his face, although it was ruined by the blood that hung from his lip, trailing down to ruin that shirt. She remembered that time when they were investigating the floor where Angie and Tenko had died. She remembered his fear, how she’d been held against that shirt once before. She never really understood the true value of being held, but now, as she saw that same shirt stained with his blood, she realized how important something like that could be.

She’d never be held by him again. She’d never sit down and talk with him again. She’d never train with him and Saihara again far into the night, and she’d never hear the absolute bullshit he spewed about his past and how he’d beaten the king of the seas in a fight, or how he wrestled gorillas in the jungle. She’d never hear that name again.

Harumaki collapsed onto her knees. She felt weak physically for the first time in her short life, she felt the fear and cowardice she’d held inside for so long finally reach her from brain to toe, sitting there on her knees as tears kept going down her face.

Kaito was gone. And he’d never come back. 

The goddamn idiot.


End file.
